My Undead Mother in Law
by The Brown Eyed Writer
Summary: Bella and Edward get in a fight after Edward proposes. Bella comes home to find someone she never expected to see. They came to talk some sense into her. EXB Fluff! R&R! Cullens are vampires and Bella is human!


BPOV

I slammed the front door shut. Tears fell silently down my face. Today was such a horrible day.

"Bells, is that you?" I heard Charlie ask from the living room. Great, just to make my day even worse.

"Yeah, it's me, Dad," I said, trying to keep my voice even, but failing miserably. Charlie came to where I was.

"Bella, what's wrong?" he asked, concerned.

"Nothing, Dad," I said, trying to get past him.

"It doesn't look like nothing," he said, obviously wanting to know. I sighed, he wasn't going to let me go until I at least tell him something. And I really want to get up to my room and have a good cry. I sighed.

"Edward and I had a fight. That's all. Now, can I go up to my room? I really don't want to talk about it," I said.

Charlie seemed happy, though he tried to hide it, but failing. I inwardly sighed. Charlie still hates Edward, of course. What else is new? Charlie wants me to be with Jacob and not Edward. Charlie was still mad that Edward left me last fall. Parents. They don't understand anything.

"Okay, Bella. Don't let me stop you. Why don't you call Jacob? I'm sure he'll be happy to comfort you," he said.

"No thank you, Dad," I said, heading up the stairs.

I opened my door, praying he wouldn't be in there, but really just wanting to speed back to his house and run into his arms, apologizing my brains out. I was relieved, but disappointed he wasn't sitting on my bed.

I quickly threw my keys down, changed my clothes and laid down on my bed. I let today's events come back to me as I cried silently.

_*Flashback*_

_I splashed my feet in the cool water and laid my head on Edward's chest. We were sitting outside his house, down by the small river. I was between Edward's legs and he had both arms wrapped around me. I sighed happily._

"_I could get use to this," I said. The sun shined brightly, making Edward sparkle brightly. His family were out hunting, leaving us alone._

"_Me, too," he said, kissing my shoulder._

"_I want to stay like this forever," I said._

"_Forever is a long time," Edward said._

"_Yes, but as long as I get to spend it with you, I'll be perfectly content," I said, turning my head and kissing his neck softly._

"_I don't see why you want to spend it with me. I'm nothing special," Edward said. My mouth dropped. Was he serious?_

"_Are you serious?" I asked, speaking my thoughts._

"_Dead serious," he said. _

_I looked at him blankly before I blurted out, "You must be high or something. Is that possible for vampires?" _

_Edward rolled his eyes._

"_No, I'm not high. Really, Bella. You need to think about this. You don't want to become one of us. You will regret it later. You won't age and get old. You won't be able to have children, grandchildren," he said._

"_I never said I wanted to get old. I can't stand the thought of getting all old and wrinkly. And as for children, I never thought of myself as a mother anyways. I would be a horrible mother. I mean, I would most likely trip while I was pregnant," I said, serious. My being a danger magnet, that was highly possible._

"_You would be a wonderful mother," Edward murmured._

"_Well, if you want children later on, we can do what Esme and Carlisle did. We can adopt," I said._

"_But it's not the same! I should be giving things to you, not taking things away!" he said, suddenly angry with himself._

"_Edward, the only thing I want is you. Forever. That's all I ask for," I said, looking him deep in the eyes._

_He shook his head._

"_It's still not the same," he mumbled._

"_It doesn't matter. I love you. All I want is your love forever. That's all I need," I said._

"_But what about when you regret becoming one of us and hate me for it," he said._

_I laughed. How is it possible that I could hate Edward? I could never hate Edward._

"_Edward, I could never hate you. It's physically impossible for me to hate you. I couldn't hate you even if I wanted to. It would hurt way too much," I said._

"_So say that I do change you, and if there's one thing I wanted, would you give it to me?" he asked, seeming a little fidgety._

"_What is it?" I asked, growing curious._

"_If I change you, would you do this one thing for me?" he asked._

"_I need to know what that thing is first, Edward. I'll do anything," I said._

_He paused for a moment, looking deep in my eyes. He then reached into his pants pocket and pulled something out. I couldn't see what it was until he pulled it between us._

"_Marry me, Bella?" he asked, opening the small box._

_I froze, looking down on the small ring, nestled between soft velvet. It was beautiful. It had a diamond between two smaller diamonds._

_I wanted to scream 'yes', but Renee's words came to me. "Bella, promise me you won't marry young like I did. Don't make my mistakes."_

_Honestly, I would love to marry Edward, but Renee's wrath scared me half to death. Sure, I loved my mom, but when you went against her wishes, she could be scary. She would most likely disown me if I went against her beliefs. She would kill me if she found out I was marrying at eighteen like she did with Charlie._

_And Charlie, God help us all if Charlie found out I was getting married young. He would shoot Edward, no doubt. Not that it would hurt Edward, but still. He already doesn't like Edward, but this would make him lock me up in my room and never allow me out. He would ban me from seeing Edward. And that would kill me._

"_I….I," I couldn't form words. I was going to break his heart. It broke mine just knowing what I was fixing to do._

"_I can't," I whispered, looking down, away from his eyes, knowing they were filled with pain._

"_What do you mean you can't?" he asked, sadness leaking through his voice._

"_I just can't. It's complicated," I said, looking out onto the river and not his eyes._

_He was suddenly very angry. I've never seen him so angry. I knew it was because he was hurt. I caused that hurt. He stood up, but I didn't meet his eyes, just looking down at my lap._

"_You know, Bella. That's what pisses me off. You ask this huge thing from me, but when I ask for something that's not even close as to being huge as changing you, you say 'no'. You're asking me to change you, take everything from you, and I ask you to marry me, and you just throw away my heart like it's nothing to you. Well, if you feel that way, just forget about me. If you want to be changed so badly, then go ask some other vampire who doesn't care about your soul," he said, stomping off._

_I stood up, tears falling._

"_Edward!" I called after him. He ignored me, and slammed the door to his house closed. _

_I broke his heart. I really didn't want to. It hurt me to see him so heart broken. I had to get out of here._

_I picked up my shoes and headed to my truck, opening the door. I looked up to his window, and saw the curtain flutter. He was watching._

"_I love you, Edward," I whispered, knowing he could hear me._

_I got in my truck and headed down the road, sobbing violently the whole way._

_*End of Flashback*_

More tears came on as I thought of his broken face. Why did I have to be so scared of my parent's thoughts on marrying young? If I wasn't, then Edward and I would be rejoicing that we were a happy, newly engaged couple. I sobbed harder.

"He hates me," I whispered to no one.

"He doesn't hate you," a soft voice whispered.

I shot up in bed to see who was in my room. I had never heard that voice before.

"Who's there?" I called into my dark room.

A small figure in white stepped out of the shadows. It was a woman. I had never seen her before, but she looked a little familiar. She was a little taller than me, and had a round face. She had long, bronze hair that was curly and hung below her waist. She had bright green eyes and an angelic face. She looked like she just stepped out of an old movie, dressed in a white gown, that was almost whiter than her pale skin.

"Just me," the woman said.

"W-who are you?" I asked, scared because I didn't know this random woman.

"You know who I am," she said, sitting on my bed next to me.

"Have I met you before?" I asked.

"No, not personally, but you've heard of me," she said, smiling.

"I really don't know who you are," I said, not remembering if I ever met this woman or not.

"I'll give you a hint. I had a son who was born in 1901. You know him. Tall, bronze hair like mine, a handsome looking man. His name starts with an 'E' and rhymes with 'Dedward'," she said, smirking.

I stopped breathing. Dear mother of God. This was Edward's mother, Elizabeth. But how, she's dead.

"I'm dreaming," I said, shaking my head.

"No, you're not dreaming," she said, smiling, like she got that all the time.

"Really, if I'm not dreaming, how are you here? You're suppose to be dead," I said.

"Well, honey, I am dead, yes. I'm a ghost right now," she said.

"What do you mean, 'right now?'" I asked.

"Well, I was in heaven and I saw what happened between you and my son today. So I came down to talk to you about it," she said.

I looked down, avoiding her eye contact. She put her finger under my chin and made me look at her.

"There's nothing to talk about," I said, trying to not look her in the eyes.

"I think there is. I thought I saw two people who were broken hearted out there today, not one," she said.

I looked away again.

"I'm scared," I whispered, but she heard me.

"Of what, dear?" she asked. I looked into her deep, green eyes.

"My parents. Everything," I said.

"And why would you be scared of your parents?" she asked.

"Have you met my parents? Marrying someone at eighteen is a big 'no-no'. It's above boiling live puppies on their dirty list. For all my eighteen years, they've done nothing but drill it into my head about how I would ruin my life if I married before I was thirty. They would kill me," I said.

"What if they told you that you could never see Edward again? Would you stop seeing him and let them control you that way, or would you do what your heart tells you to do, and see Edward?" she asked. Damn, she had me there.

"I would see him anyways, without a doubt," I said.

"Then what's the difference?" she asked.

"It's a huge difference. This is 2010, not 1918. I know it was common for people in that time to get married at seventeen and eighteen, but times have changed. People are lucky to find their soul mate before they turn twenty-one," I said.

She gave me a look. "I don't think that's the only reason why you're scared," she said.

"What about what people think. Now, people think if two teenagers get married at our age, they think the girl is pregnant! I don't want people thinking that's the reason we got married. I want them to think it's because we love each other, and we do," I said.

She gave me the same look. "And…."

"And….and….I'm scared that I might do something wrong and he'll leave me again and stop loving me. I can't go through that again. I won't be able to survive this time," I said, looking down, more tears falling.

She lifted my chin up, smiling sadly.

"He loves you, Bella. I can see it from where I am everyday. You have no idea how long he's waited for you. His father, Edward Sr., was always pressuring him to marry someone before the flu. But no, Edward insisted he would find someone when he was ready. Him and his father always fought about it. We barely ever had a decent meal those last few weeks because they were always fighting. Their both so stubborn. Eddie would bring home young women to have dinner with us, and Edward would be a gentlemen, of course, but told them politely that they weren't the girl for him. And his father would get furious," she said.

I got a little jealous, knowing that Edward's father wanted him to marry someone else, someone who was, no doubt, a lot prettier than me.

"But what if I do something wrong? And he leaves again?" I asked.

"Oh, sweet, Isabella. He can't leave you again. He's experienced what it's like being away from you. I saw it on his face everyday he was away from you. He was horrible. He hated himself and cursed himself over and over again everyday. He called himself a monster, and it broke my heart, knowing how much pain my son was in," she said, with a sad look on his face.

"What if he finds someone better?" I asked, not coming up with anything else. She was winning this and she knew it. She's worse than Edward.

Elizabeth laughed a silent, musical laugh.

"He could never find anyone else. You're the only person he sees. He never had a girlfriend when he was human, and he never did as a vampire even. Well, that is, until you came along. You've changed my son, Bella. I've seen it. I saw what happened these past one hundred years. You've truly changed him. He always thought he was suppose to be alone forever, but when you came along, he finally saw hope. He loves you, Bella. Nothing and no one could ever make him stop loving you," she said.

I smiled softly at her, then suddenly hugged her, surprised I didn't fall through her and on my face. She laughed lightly.

"Thank you," I whispered.

"For what, darling?" she asked, hugging me back.

"For Edward, for everything. I needed a push and you helped me. I'm so stupid. I shouldn't have let my parent's prejudice get in the way. It's my life, not theirs," I said, pulling away and smiling at her. She smiled.

"I'm not telling you to rebel against everything your parents tell you, Bella. They've taught you well. They just don't want you to get hurt like they were. But they can't see the changes that Edward has gone through because of you," she said.

"How do you know all this stuff?" I asked, wiping away my stray tears.

"Oh, I've had some ordeals of my own. Eddie's family didn't like me at first, because I came from a lower class than their son, and thought I was only marrying him because I wanted his money. But they were quickly corrected when they saw that I was staying with him. I mean, I had his son, so that should be proof enough," she laughed with a wave of her hand.

"I'm sorry about, Charlie. I know he doesn't like Edward so much. I've tried to talk to him," I said, embarrassed about Charlie's behavior towards Edward.

"Don't worry about it, darling. He doesn't want you to get hurt. He'll come around," she said.

"Edward would have loved to see you at least one more time," I said.

"I know. I miss him dearly. But that doesn't mean that I regret asking Carlisle for saving him the way he did. He found you and he's happy. As long as he's happy, I'm happy," she said.

"There is one thing I want to ask," I said.

"What is it, darling?" she asked.

"How did you know that Carlisle was different?" I asked, genuinely curious. She laughed.

"I'm not ignorant, precious Isabella. Dr. Cullen was way too handsome and cold. And those eyes, who has eyes like that that's generic. And he was deathly pale. I didn't know exactly what he was, but I knew he was something supernatural. And I knew that he could save Edward. So I asked him to do anything, whatever it took. I'm surprised that no other humans have figured it out, yet. Well, besides you. You were just as perceptive as me," she laughed. I laughed with her.

"Thanks again, Elizabeth," I said.

"You're welcome, Bella. And welcome to the family," she said. I smiled and hugged her again.

"Now, why are you still here, talking to little ole me? Go get your man," she said, pushing me off the bed.

I jumped up and grabbed my jacket and car keys, not even bothering to change out of my pajama pants and shirt.

I turned to Elizabeth one more time.

"Thanks, again," I said, running out my bedroom door.

I ran down the stairs, tripping on the last step, but caught myself on the railing.

"Bella?" Charlie called.

"Yeah, Dad. I'm just heading out," I said, heading for the door, but he stopped me.

"Where are you going?" he asked, he then looked at my appearance. "And why are you going dressed like that? Are you going to see Jacob?"

I was putting my foot down. He was not crushing my confidence.

"Dad, no, I am not going to see Jacob. I'm going to see Edward. I've made a huge mistake and I'm going to fix it," I said, trying to get around him, but he wouldn't let me.

"Bella, go back upstairs. Whatever it is, it can wait for morning," he said, rolling his eyes. Okay, now he's just pissing me off. He is not crushing my good mood. I won't allow it.

"No, Dad. I'm going right now. Why? Because I love Edward. I love him with all of my heart and he loves me. I know you hate him, but you really need to get over that, because he is special to me. I'm not letting him go because we've changed each other in a good way, and I'm not going back to what happened last fall. I feel good when I'm around Edward. He makes me feel like I'm the most special person in the world and never makes me feel bad about myself," I said, narrowing my eyes at Charlie.

"Oh, yeah. What about last fall when he left you. I thought he told you he didn't love you," Charlie said. Okay, now he's just playing dirty.

"He did that because he wanted me to let go of him. He felt I was too good for him and gave up his own wants for mine. He felt that if we had a long distance relationship, I would get the attention I needed. He was willing to watch me with someone else because he loves me that much. Now, if you excuse me, I'm going over there now, to tell him how much I love him. I'm going to show him the appreciation he deserves," I said, stepping around Charlie, who was purple.

"Isabella! I forbid you to go see him. I forbid you to ever see him again," Charlie said as I headed for the door.

"You can't forbid me from anything. I'm eighteen. That makes me an adult," I said.

"He doesn't love you, Bella. If he did, he wouldn't have left," he said, still trying to stop me.

"Didn't you hear what I just said? If he didn't love me, why did he propose to me today?" I snapped. Charlie froze. If I thought he couldn't turn any other color, I was wrong. He started turning blue.

"Bella! I forbid you to marry him! You are grounded! You will never see him again and you most certainly won't marry him!" Charlie shouted.

I turned, with my hand on the handle and said two words.

"Watch me," I said, before yanking the door open and running out into the pouring rain.

I jumped in my truck and turned it on. I peeled out of my driveway, and headed down the road at a fast speed, faster than I was use to.

I was pushing my truck over its normal speed. It only goes up to sixty, but I managed to get it to seventy.

"Come on, come on," I said, only a mile away from the turn-in to the Cullen's three mile long driveway.

Suddenly, my truck gave a loud, unnatural wheeze, and started slowing down.

"No! Don't do this to me! Not now!" I said, hitting the steering wheel as the truck came to a complete stop. Did the world truly hate me? Why did my truck have to die now? Why when I need it the most.

"Looks like I'm walking," I said to myself, getting out in the rain. I could barely see the driveway in the rain, but I could still see it.

I started jogging towards the driveway, trying not to trip and break my neck on the slippery ground. When I reached the driveway, I took off down it, trying to get to Edward as fast as I could.

I tripped once, but picked myself up again and kept running. I kept telling myself to keep going, that I needed to get to Edward.

After what seemed like a lifetime, I finally came to a gap in the trees. I could see the mansion ahead. I pushed myself harder, until I broke through the trees.

The lights were off in the house. I was fixing to go up and beat on the door, when I saw a figure standing by the river in the pouring rain. From the lankiness of the stance, I could tell it was Edward.

"Edward!" I called out, running towards his figure, with the little energy I had left.

He turned around and looked at me, not believing I was actually here. He took in my appearance, my monkey pajama bottoms dirty with mud, and the rest of my clothes soaked.

I reached him and didn't waste any time, and jumped into his arms, latching my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. I latched my mouth on his, and kissed him so deeply, I started getting dizzy. I've never kissed him this deeply, but now, I was showing him all the love I felt for him in this kiss.

He froze at first, but responded immediately, wrapping his arms around me, holding me closer to him. I pulled away, breathing in deeply.

"Yes, yes, a thousand times, yes. I love you, Edward. I'll marry you," I whispered to him.

His face broke out into a huge smile, and he pulled me into another deep kiss. I tangled my fingers in his hair and let his tongue get entrance into my mouth. Our tongues fought for dominance, and he, of course, won. We pulled away so we both could breath. I put my forehead against his.

"I'm sorry," we said at the same time. We laughed quietly at each other.

"You first," I said.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said the things I said. It was rude and wrong. It's not something a gentleman should ever say. I'm sorry-" I cut him off.

"No, you had every right. I could tell you really wanted to marry me and I blew you off. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have blown you off the way I did. I'll take the blame for this one. It was my fault. I'm glad you spoke your mind. So, I'm sorry," I said, jumping down from his waist.

He pulled me close when my feet were on the ground, the buried his face in my wet hair. He breathed in deeply.

"What changed your mind?" he asked, quietly as the rain started slowing. I smiled into his chest.

"Oh, a very wise woman. She helped push me in the direction I needed to go. She talked some sense into me, and I will be forever grateful," I said, closing my eyes and breathing in Edward's scent. The rain had stopped now.

He pulled away with a confused look on his face.

"Who?" he asked. I laughed at his confused face. It was cute.

I reached up and touched the furrow in his brow, before smiling.

"Just someone who is very special to me now," I said.

"Do I know her?" he asked. He has no idea that the woman I'm talking about is the woman who gave birth to him.

"Yes. And that's all I'm saying," I said. He smiled and nodded, dropping the subject.

"Come on. Let's go get in some dry clothes," he said, dragging me towards the house.

"You go ahead. I'm just going to stay out here for a minute," I said. He gave me another confused look, but went inside anyways without asking any questions.

When he disappeared from the doorway, I turned and looked up into the now, clear sky. There were many stars in the sky, and it was one of those rare chances you could see them.

I smiled up at the sky. One star in particular was shining and twinkling brightly. I closed my eyes and tilted my head up towards the sky and whispered to it softly, not caring if Edward heard me or not.

"Thank you, Elizabeth," I whispered softly.

I stayed like that for a few more minutes, then opened my eyes, and turned to walk inside to my vampire. As I reached the steps, the wind blew softly, moving my hair.

And I swear, I thought I heard someone whisper in the wind, "You're welcome, Bella."


End file.
